theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Loving77
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Awesome Webkinz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flower1470 (Talk) 19:14, March 17, 2012 Happy Birthday Loving! Happy birthday, My wacky pal! xD I remember the day lily showed you me. And to me, your funny, Amazing and as your signature says, " As cute as a button. " ( I had to! :P ) Anyways, happy birthday, your a amazing friend. Chrisgaff 01:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Toontown pictures on this wiki seriously? Its like putting on sun screen in the snow. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Toontownkiddy. Please sign your posts with ~ ~ ~ ~! Real quick: With your pictures, if you could make them full-sized (by dragging the bar all the way down when on "Thumbnail") that would be great. TYVM Lily ♥ 20:36, May 3, 2012 (UTC) New Admin I just made Chris Admin (yay!). Just wanted to let you know, Ms. Inactive Admin. :P Lily ♥ 21:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Snipping Tool FTW Okay, so, I think I finally got the background. I used the snipping tool to take it instead of prtscn-ing it. Opinion? ~Lily Something for you. I made this for you. I even made the letters pink. :D Feel free to edit it if you want. :P Chrisgaff 23:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! Hey Pen-Pen. :P FYI, please make it so the images of food only have the picture of the food and not the price and description. That's what the infobox is for. ;) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Blog 14:49, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Closing the Clan (I'm just copying you on this because you never technically left the clan. You can remove this message if you want.) Before I start, I want you to know that I'm not aiming this at you in particular. We start as a group, we go down in a group. I'm done with this clan. I have quite a few reasons why: *I'm the only one who is able to make it the events and posts the reminders. *When I ask someone else to do the reminders, they don't do it correctly or not at all. *No members ever come to the events. *I haven't been able to talk to any of the CLs since November 23rd, and that's just too long. Yes, I understand we all have responsibilities IRL, but this has gotten WAY out of hand. Also, I can't handle CLs suddenly disappearing, then reappearing without a reason why they left in the first place. Since we're obviously incapable of running a clan as a group, I say we close it immediately. I have things to do, and this is just time-consuming. If we decide to keep the clan open, I'm leaving. 'nuff said. Please take time to consider this and reply with your decision. ~Lily ♥ 00:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :ANOTHER THING: :(you're a b-crat, so you gotta be in on this...... sorry.) :Given that this wiki has turned into our little playground, I propose we delete all the pages that have anything to do with Webkinz, since they have no use. :Just another thought...... :~Lily ♥ 01:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::(Just more information.......) ::I'm closing the clan now. ::As for the Wiki, I'll start deleting pages. ::~Lily ♥ 00:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The Poll You're more than welcome to delete the poll at any time. If you want to take care of it, go ahead. If not, tell me and I'll delete it. ~Lily ♥ 02:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Gift --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :AW THATS SO CUTE I CANT EVEN ::3 :~Lily ♥ 13:25, June 4, 2013 (UTC) You're very welcome :3 --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 18:46, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: 1 warning And now you have to pay a fine for defamation of character. 1,000 Points, please! ~Lily ♥ 12:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY FOURTH O' JULY Insert some Peep-shaped fireworks here --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: FLIP NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Shtuff I hope you feel better soon :( Also, say hi to Shark Whale for me!!!!! --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :ha ha. you're hilarious. ::P :~Lily ♥ 21:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I-I can't believe it You really had to upload this, right? brb while i die of laughter ~Lily ♥ 00:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :lolok :~Lily ♥ 11:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) really? @ wikibackground lolololololololololol ~Lily ♥ 12:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS I put up some Christmas decorations. I left the background empty so feel free to put up whatever you feel like :D (of course if you want to make colors darker/brighter/whatever you can do that too) --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 18:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS :D MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEP!!! :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:06, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year Peep!!!!!!! --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! :D Introducing the Valentine's Peep Flower! It's like the regular Peep Flower and the Christmasy Peep Flower except it makes hearts come out of it. Oh and it's a recolor. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Commission Hey, I have a commission for you. Could you draw a picture of Lily kissing me on the cheek and me blushing? You don't have, though. :P Thanks! --Chrisgaff (talk) 21:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY EASTER Oh look, another Peep Flower :O --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sup Peep Just so you know, I promoted you to admin on the Silly's Zexal Wiki. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:18, July 24, 2014 (UTC) wow i haven't seen you since last year --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 15:41, January 1, 2015 (UTC) painting sites the first program the second program ~Lily ♥ 01:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday! It's... it's so Kaibatastic :O I love it! Thanks a million :D --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:37, February 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: I got the message... Best inside joke ever. ~Lily ♥ 01:23, February 27, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!1!1!1!111! I made you a cake for obvious reasons --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 22:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) PEEEEEEEEEEEEP It's time for a new poll already D: --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 13:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) song bc i keep forgetting https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoe9ST8gQhQ RE: Things and Stuff http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Dreamscaperers/Transcript You should be fine, but keep your eyes off the recent changes if you can. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:50, October 25, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I reversed the topic, did you notice? :P RE: Merry Christmas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies* --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 01:51, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Remember me! It's been forever since I talked to you! Pizzaboy66 (talk) 01:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hi! Sorry that I haven't responded. I just never realized it. Also, I see that you play Wizard101. I play that too!!Pizzaboy66 (talk) 23:20, January 3, 2016 (UTC) PEEP You should exist more maybe if you want --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:08, October 4, 2016 (UTC) CHRISTMAS!!! and stuff sup Peep, I'm giving everyone a drawing for Christmas so I wanted to know what you wanted, if you don't have any ideas I'll figure something out :P --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 02:44, December 19, 2016 (UTC) P.S. you should exist on chat more btw Too bad, give me your ideas anyway I'll try to make it work :P Whatever you want to do is fine, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Pokemon, y'know the usual --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 23:43, December 19, 2016 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 03:31, December 25, 2016 (UTC)